official_wiiteens_horrible_animationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 (2016)
Season 3 Summary (Spoilers) After the Big Bang explosion, Wiiteen wakes up on a base on the moon. He meets Cartman and he is surprised to see he is still alive. After his head being blown off, Cartman got major surgery and he managed to come back to life. He got sent to a moon base for further testing to see how he would react after the procedure. Wiiteen managed to teleport to the same location. Wiiteen and Cartman face off and Cartman nearly kills him but Wiiteen apologizes for all the damage he caused. Cartman tries to do the same until he experiences a sudden heart attack that is very fatal, which leads to his death. Wiiteen grabs his teleporter and he tries to get himself back home. Meanwhile, Cypher and Segaboy are stuck in their post-apocalyptic town. Ever since the incident, the world is in ruins and many have either died or gone mad. They try to find help but end up being cornered by a mob of infected people. Cypher and Segaboy can't defend them all by themselves and they nearly get killed until Wiiteen appears right in front of them and defends them. He gets all of them to come to their senses and team up together to rebuild their town. Everything seems to fall into place until the three of them realize that Lord Mor might be dead. Sevral months pass over and the town is angry over the damage Wiiteen caused and they throw him and Cypher onto a deserted island. Cypher ends up being rescued but Wiiteen is still lost. He returns to town but he doesn't act the same. He has a massive heart attack and goes into a coma. A couple of months later, the town is in ruins again by a dictator named General Malin. Segaboy escapes and finds Wiiteen out of town and still alive. Segaboy tries to get Wiiteen to come back but he refuses at first. However, once he tells him Cypher is in danger and might be dead, he is willing to go stop Malin. However, he betrays him and turns him over to Malin for his cause. He holds him and Cypher prisoner and threatens to blow them both up if he doesn't obey. Malin plans to eradicate the world of anything offensive, obscene, or creative. Wiiteen doesn't comply and Malin blows up his base with them inside. Segaboy tries to move on from this but Wiiteen and Cypher come back and threaten to kill him if he doesn't tell him why he double-crossed them. It turns out the more Wiiteen uses his true power the more dangerous he gets. Wiiteen denies this until he turns into an evil force, Dark Wiiteen. He tries to kill them until Marcus shows back up and teleports him away. Marcus then informs Cypher and Segaboy that Wiiteen is still hidden somewhere with Malin and he knows where to find them. Characters * Wiiteen (13 episodes) * Cypher (11 episodes) * Segaboy (8 episodes) * Lord Mor (1 episode) Recurring Characters * Eric Cartman (1 episode) * Waylen (1 episode) * Caiden (1 episode) * Sydney (1 episode) * Lightning (1 episode) * General Malin (1 episode) * Dark Wiiteen (1 episode) Shows * Family Guy: Brian & Stewie, Brian's a Bad Father, The Juice is Loose, Turban Cowboy * American Dad: Hot Water * Donkey Kong Country: I Spy With My Hairy Eye * Teen Titans Go: The Fourth Wall, Hey You, Don't Forget About Me In Your Memory * The Cleveland Show * The Simpsons: Kill the Alligator and Run, Miracle on Evergreen Terrace * Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob's Last Stand * South Park: The Return of Chef * King of the Hill: I'm With Cupid